


#3 or: No Cold Toes Allowed

by paraboobizarre



Series: Advent Drabbles 2012 [3]
Category: McFly
Genre: Advent Calendar Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-20 04:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraboobizarre/pseuds/paraboobizarre





	#3 or: No Cold Toes Allowed

I can' believe the central heating's broke!” Dougie mutters. Everything was fine yesterday but when he woke up today the bedroom felt a walk-in cooler.  
At least it's still warm under the blankets. Dougie pokes a toe out from under the sheets and shudders. He will never get up. Ever.  
There's a noise in the hall, a door slamming shut. Seconds later Harry sprints round the corner, hightailing it towards the bed, two mugs in his hands, toast between his teeth.  
Dougie hogs the blanket protectively.  
“Nuh-uh, you're cold now. No cold toes allowed, mister.”  
“Pwease, na coh!” Harry pleads.


End file.
